


You're fucking dead, kiddo.

by partiallykritikal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Internet, Soldier Kara Danvers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallykritikal/pseuds/partiallykritikal
Summary: Soulmate AU fic.Lena didn't expect to find her soulmate when she left an angry comment online. Then again, life is full of things we're unable to predict.





	You're fucking dead, kiddo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toomanyapostrophes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyapostrophes/gifts).



Lena knew there were more important things she should be doing. Really, she did. Yes, it was vital that she kept up with the news, but leaving angry comments at the end of articles shouldn’t have any place on her priority list for the evening. This story about some new super hero popping up in National City wasn’t even relevant to her field.

Still, there were too many inconsistencies to be ignored. Someone was clearly _wrong_ on the Internet.

Taking one more sip of wine, Lena typed up her reply.

_LenaL1989 (1/6/2018 10:59):_

 

> _This story (and the accompanying video) make no sense. The fire started in the #1 engine, and then somehow spread to the #3 engine without touching the #2 engine. A fire starting in an engine isn’t unheard of, but fire suppression should have been able to put it out. And even if those mechanisms somehow failed (despite multiple redundancies), there is no way the fire should have spread to the #3 engine (on the complete opposite wing!) next before it touched the engine directly next to it. Beyond that, how on earth did the aircraft survive contact with the water? It came down hard at an incredible speed. During any water landing there is a very small angle at which an aircraft can survive. If the nose is too low, the engines will hit the water first and shear off the wings. Too high, and the back of the fuselage will break off from the front of the plane. Not only was the angle of the landing wrong, it crashed at a speed so high the water would have acted like concrete._
> 
> _I shouldn’t be surprised at CatCo for coming up with such an obvious lie (it doesn’t exactly represent proper journalism, after all) but they should have put more effort into it if they really wanted the public to buy the truth of this story. In the video there’s even a frame where it looks as if the engines are on_ * _top*_ _of the wing._

Sighing, Lena leaned back at her desk and hit the submit button. It didn’t exactly make her feel happy, but there was still something liberating about getting her thoughts out there. As she was about to call it a night, though, the little white mail symbol on the upper-right corner of her screen flashed orange. Someone had already replied to her comment? It was probably just some troll, especially given how fast the response was made, but she opened it anyway.

The response was from a KZL-Danvers, and Lena’s mouth dropped open as she read the reply. Silently, she rolled up her sleeve to see the words that had been etched on her skin since birth. She had long ago memorized them, but she needed to see them to know for sure that she was reading was the same as what she had permanently inked on her arm.

_KZL-Danvers (1/6/2018 11:01):_

 

> _What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the_ _USA_ _and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo._


End file.
